1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk processing apparatus having an evaluation function of evaluating disks (media) such as a CD and a DVD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a disk processing apparatus for reading data recorded on a disk (medium) such as a CD or a DVD and playing back the read data has been available. A general disk processing apparatus comprises an error correction function of correcting a read error if the read error occurs when data is read from a disk.
A read error that cannot be corrected by the error correction function may occur. The data that cannot be corrected by the error correction function is replaced with predetermined data.
A read error is caused not only by the performance of a disk of a medium, but also by the performance of the disk processing apparatus main unit and the affinity between the disk and the apparatus main unit. A function of outputting (displaying) the number of times a read error has occurred for each disk is provided, whereby the user can determine a disk having a good affinity for his or her apparatus (disk whose read error has occurred a small number of times) and a disk having a poor affinity for his or her apparatus (disk whose read error has occurred a large number of times). Therefore, the user can select a disk having a good affinity for the apparatus main unit for use.
A disk processing apparatus comprising the configuration of outputting information indicating the number of times a read error has occurred is already proposed (JP-A-11-213578).
However, the apparatus disclosed in JP-A-11-213578 has the configuration of only displaying the information indicating the number of times a read error has occurred for the disk set in the main unit and informing the user of the current read error occurrence state. Therefore, the user must determine whether the disk is a disk having a good affinity for the apparatus (disk whose read error has occurred a small number of times) or a disk having a poor affinity for the apparatus (disk whose read error has occurred a large number of times) based on the judgment criterion obtained from the past experience. Thus, the user having poor past experience cannot make the appropriate determination; this is a problem.